The PARD program is designed to enhance communication patterns, promote conflict resolution and to enhance the quality of the relationship between parents and their preadolescent and adolescent children. Following an educational model rather than a medical one, the participants in the present program (which excludes psychotic persons dangerous to themselves or others and drug addicts) may vary from those experiencing a seriously troubled relationship to those experiencing a good relationship which they still further improve. The program provides highly structured, finely detailed, systematic instruction in specific skills deemed central to emotional and interpersonal adjustment. Rather than using his skills to solve problems for them, the group leader trains and supervises each parent-child paid to use such skills to resolve or to prevent problems themselves. It is a program which can be used simultaneously for remediation and for primary-prevention. Therefore, it attempts to erase the usual intellectual-conceptual barrier that exists for most professionals between the two types of programs. Similarly, it seeks to remove the stigmatic-emotional barrier to guidance-seeking that exists for many members of the public. The efficacy of the model has been demonstrated in five experiments utilizing randomly assigned no-treatment control groups for married couples, dating couples, and fathers and sons. The proposed project extends such evaluation to mothers and daughters. In addition to a randomly assigned no-treatment control group, it employs a randomly assigned PARD-no-training group which will provide suggestion effects, thank-you effects, group-support and help, professional guidance, and other effects that are a part of the PARD program and which may contribute to observed changes. This will allow us to assess whether the skill training per se, which we regard as very important, really is an important component of the program. Also, the project provides for follow-up evaluation, introduces the concept of a "booster" program, and provides for the experimental assessment of such a "booster" program.